danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Designs tumblr_mk8yzyPwNA1ru9gkqo5_1280.jpg|Mondo's design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Mondo in the Beta version. (Bottom - the fourth order from right to left). oowadabeta.jpg|Mondo's beta design. Betamondo.jpg|A newer version of Mondo's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. Early Oowada.png|Mondo's early design. |-| Game Events= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Mondo on ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Mondo and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaOwada'sBeta.jpg|Mondo's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Mondo in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue they see us rolling.jpg|Mondo riding with his gang. Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Mondo_Monobear.jpg|Attacking Monokuma. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator_of_the_First_Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Duel_in_Sauna.png|The duel in the sauna. Mondo Murderer.PNG|Mondo identified as the culprit of the second murder case by Makoto Naegi. Mondo_Holding_a_Dying_Daiya.jpg|Mondo holding his older brother Daiya Owada as he dies after saving him from being hit by a truck. Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro Fujisaki in a photo found in the third floor. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Class Trial Summary DR Trial 2. Act 1 (1).PNG|Trial 2. Act 1 (1) DR Trial 2. Act 1 (2) & Act 2 (1).PNG|Trial 2. Act 1 (2) & Act 2 (1). DR Trial 2. Act 2 (2).PNG|Trial 2. Act 2 (2) DR Trial 2. Act 2 (3).PNG|Trial 2. Act 2 (3) DR Trial 2. Act 2 (4).PNG|DR Trial 2. Act 2 (4). DR Trial 2. Act 3 (1).PNG|Trial 2. Act 3 (1) DR Trial 2. Act 3 (2).PNG|Trial 2. Act 3 (2) DR Trial 2. Act 3 (3).PNG|Trial 2. Act 3 (3) DR Trial 2. Act 4 (1).PNG|Trial 2. Act 4 (1) DR Trial 2. Act 4 (2).PNG|Trial 2. Act 4 (2) DR Trial 2. Act 5.PNG|Trial 2. Act 5. Mondo murderer.PNG|Mondo identified as the culprit of the second murder case by Makoto Naegi. Mondo Murderer.PNG|Mondo identified as the culprit of the second murder case by Makoto Naegi (2). Special Oowada room.png|Mondo's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do2_12801.png|Mondo's underwear. |-| Anime Screenshots= Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Mondo_Oowada_and_Hifumi_Yamada_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Mondo and Hifumi Yamada in the opening. Episode 01 Mondo's_group_anime_ep1_HQ.png|Mondo leading his gang. Mondo_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Mondo's introduction. Danganronpa Mondo Owada and Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma mocking Mondo's hair style. Mondo confronts Byakuya.png|Mondo confronts Byakuya Togami. Makoto accepts Mondo's apology.png|Makoto accepts Mondo's apology. Mondo & Ceslste.png|Mondo trying to kick down the school's sealed main gate. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Mondo watching Sayaka Maizono cries. Episode 03 Owada anime episode 3.jpg|Mondo shocked as he witnesses Leon executed. Episode 04 Byakuya taunts Mondo.png|Byakuya mocks Mondo for sticking up for Chihiro. Mondo arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Mondo arguing with Kiyotaka. Ishimaru_Mondo_Sauna.png|Mondo and Kiyotaka test each other's spirit. Mondo and Ishimaru the best friends.jpg|Mondo and Kiyotaka the best friends. Episode 05 Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ.png|Makoto identifying Mondo as the killer in the second trial (1). Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ2.png|Makoto identifying Mondo as the killer in the second trial (2). Daiya_and_Mondo_Case2_HQ2.png|Mondo racing with his brother, Daiya. Fujisaki_asking_Mondo_for_help_HQ.png|Chihiro asking Mondo in helping him become stronger. Mondo Oowada has been voted as guilty.jpg|Mondo has been voted as guilty. Mondo with his eyes swirling.jpg|Mondo in his execution. Owada Butter.jpg|Mondo turned into a tub of 'Mondo Butter'. Episode 06 Alter Ego mimics Mondo's appearance.jpg|Alter Ego mimics Mondo' appearances. OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Ed6.png|Mondo in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Mondo in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Mondo in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Mondo butter.png|Mondo reduced to butter. |-| Manga Appearances= File:Oowadachibi.png|Mondo, chibi-style. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya Togami and Mondo's fight. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Mondo's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Aoi and Mondo shocked to find Chihiro crying.png|Mondo and Aoi Asahina shocked to see Chihiro crying. Mondo being complimented.png|Chihiro complimenting Mondo. Grumble grumble.png|Kiyotaka and Mondo glaring at each other. Mondo buttter in Manga.png|Mondo after being turned into Mondo Butter. |-| Stage Appearances= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DanganronpaStageMondoOwada.jpg|Mondo's (Ren Yagami) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Mondo played by Mitsu.png|Mondo's (Mitsu Murata) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official art. Ishimaru article.jpg|Official art. 4koma.jpg|Mondo on the cover of the ''Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Tumblr mviym9jWaU1rkcu9zo1 400.jpg|Mondo on the cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 4 with Kiyotaka and Chihiro. Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo DVD cover vol 5.jpg|Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Hifumi on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5. Snow.jpg|Official art. Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. IMH.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Chishimondoposter.jpg|Official Art. |-| Official Site= Mondo_Official_Anime_Site.png|Mondo on the official anime site. Mondo Zoku Official Site 2.jpg|Mondo on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Mondo on the character select screen. Mondo on the site.png|Mondo on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Mondo Owada English profile.PNG|Mondo Owada's profile on the English site. |-| MonoMono Machine= Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References